Trevor Farleys
---- Trevor Farleys 'is one of the protagonists of the Hunters' Crossing series and played by Rieves Bowers. He makes his first appearance in ''Hunters' Crossing as a guest at Willis Hampton's hunting cabin. Although he dies at the end of the first film, he consistently reappears throughout the rest of the series, in flashbacks or in spiritual form. '''Biography Family History Trevor Farleys never spoke about his family while he was alive. This is likely due to the fact that he had a very severe falling out with his twin brother, Ford Farleys. The two got into a disagreement over how their parents died. Trevor argued that they were killed by Bigfoot while Ford argued that they were killed by a Wendigo. It is unclear what actually occurred, but it can be inferred that they were killed in some sort of attack from a wild animal. Hunting Bigfoot in Georgia After storming out on Ford, Trevor headed for Georgia on the warpath of Bigfoot. His hatred for the creature grew immensely to an almost unreasonable level. He soon found a flint-lock pistol and vowed that it would be the gun he would use to slay Bigfoot. He tracked Bigfoot to Blairsville, Georgia, where he stayed with Willis Hampton at his hunting cabin. There, he befriended Hank Williams, who was staying at the cabin to compete for The Hunter of the Year Awards. When Clive Harris stepped into the picture and began playing with Hank and Willis' minds, Trevor teamed up with Hank to sabotage him, but their plans quickly fall flat when they are bested by Clive in a wooded pursuit, which leads to them being tied up in an open grave. Clive began to bury Trevor and Hank alive when Willis and Samantha Burd found them. Samantha shoots Clive in the legs, rendering him handicapped and Willis plots to lynch Clive in the same way he lynched Clive's grandfather. Trevor and Hank awkwardly stand around while Willis and Samantha make numerous attempts to throw the lynch rope over a tree branch, but fail each time. Throughout all of the chaos, Clive bleeds to death. Trevor confirms this by licking his corpse and tasting the death. Trevor heads back to the cabin while Willis, Samantha, and Hank search the woods for Hank's lucky coin which he lost during the Clive debacle. They are attacked by Bigfoot and Hank calls Trevor on the phone for help. Trevor shows up, heavily armed with a sword and the same flint-lock pistol he vowed to kill Bigfoot with but his fight goes sour quickly. Trevor ends up impaled on his own sword and grabs Bigfoot's leg in a last ditch effort. In his final breaths, Trevor tells Bigfoot "See you in Hell." '''and impales Bigfoot on top of the sword already going through his stomach. '''Skills and Weapons * Bow and arrow: 'Trevor's favorite weapon was the bow. He compared its lethal nature to that of a fart, calling it '"Silent, but deadly". He didn't seem to be very effective in using this bow, though, because the few times he uses it on screen, he either injures himself or severely misses the target. * Licking: '''It is not known whether Trevor was telling the truth when he said Bigfoot urine tastes like peppermint-cocoa, but Trevor's taste buds and silver tongue made it seem likely. In addition to licking trees to track Bigfoot, Trevor uses his tongue to tell whether or not someone is still alive, as shown by his licking of Clive's corpse in the climax of the first film. * '''Sword combat: '''Trevor was not a swordsman, but he knew enough to fight with a blade. His lack of knowledge in this form of combat would lead to his death, however. * '''Sharpshooting: '''Being a hunter, Trevor has himself strongly acquainted with firearms of all types. However, his inexperience with antiquated weapons, such as flint-lock pistols, lead to his death. '''Appearances * Trevor first appears in Hunters' Crossing ''where he serves as one of the main protagonists alongside Hank Williams. * Trevor appears again in ''Brotherhood Bloodlines: A Hunters' Crossing Story ''in the beginning where his falling out with his brother Ford is shown then at the very end when he helps Ford defeat the Djinn. But that is revealed to be an illusion created by the Djinn and Ford and Trevor's feud never heals. '''Character History' The character was originally conceived and portrayed by Grant Zeman in the short film made in 2012. In this version, Trevor was an insane moron, who bordered on the psychotic territory. His carelessness with weapons and for other people's safety often put him and Hank in danger. Rieves Bowers and Zach Zeman wanted to take the character in a different, more stoic approach for the 2017 film. Trevor would still have a strong level of incompetence, but his overall presentation made him much more gentleman-like. The addition of Bowers' ability to use a bow and arrow also added to his character falling into what could be described as an idiotic archer. Trivia * Trevor's iconic mustache was decided upon because Rieves Bowers could not grow thick enough facial hair for a full-grown beard at the time of shooting. * The idea of Trevor having a brother is actually touched upon in the 2012 film, where Hank Williams mentions in his end monologue that Trevor's brother took his ashes and "spread them in the Guantanamo Bay" Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in Hunters' Crossing Category:Characters in Brotherhood Bloodlines